helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary hostess!
Info Start the legendary tea party! Objective Let's start the legendary tea party. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss --- as Mr. Carlos said in his invitation, today is the tea party's day~ Magda: Yes, I've been thinking about it. (Just a few days ago, an invitation was sent, saying that the venue has been settled and the time for the event had been written down.) (Fortunately, it's done... Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to suffer from insomnia for a while.) At first I just wanted to help them. Unconsciously, it becomes... It feels like my duty. I have to work hard. I need to do my best. Maid: Because you are always so serious.~ That's why you have so many friends.~ Magda: Oh, I'm running out of time. It's time for me to change my clothes. I can't be late for such an important thing. Maid: Yes, Miss~~~ Story Chat 2 Witty Servant Biggus: Yo! Miss Magda, here you are! Exclusive Attendant Ivan: We've just got ready. Chief Butler Harson: Uh... I came as agreed. It's a great honor to be the steward of this tea party, Miss Magda. Popular Waiter Carlos: Miss Ellenstein, everyone is waiting for you. Magda: Everyone has changed into new clothes today...! These clothes really suit you...... Sure enough, people depend on clothes! Oh, I seem to have said that on many occasions! Whatever, it's time to repeat it loudly.----- People -- Depend -- On -- Clothes! Popular Waiter Carlos: ............ Thank you, Miss Ellenstein. Everyone are very happy, and I feel a little relieved. Witty Servant Biggus: This dress is awesome! I don't know how to describe it! The moment I put it on, I look in the mirror for half a day. this really me? Exclusive Attendant Ivan: Yes... I never dreamed that one day I could dress like this.~ This material isreally... good enough to make me tremble... Magda: Don't say that, Ivan. Take it easy.~~ Speaking of it, it's a great venue... What a beautiful garden. The corps are very energetic. Just like a dream... Has it succeeded? It looks like it's a success... Popular Waiter Carlos: ............ Witty Servant Biggus: ?!?! Exclusive Attendant Ivan: ?!?! Miss Magda? Chief Butler Harson: She wept with joy... Magda: Oh, no, I... I'm so excited. How on earth did you get this beautiful venue? Popular Waiter Carlos: Well, everything you helped me do before, including looking for tea merchants, lobbying nobles everywhere, and the grand parade. It's all about making this tea party the hottest topic in Finsel. Once it becomes the hottest topic, do you think the noble gentlemen who loves showing off can still calmn down? Magda: So it is... You asked me to wait and say it's not yet time. Is that why? Popular Waiter Carlos: Yeah, I don't know the result before the heat arrives. Fortunately, everything is going well. Magda: If no noble cares about us, what should we do? Popular Waiter Carlos: ...That's all we have to do. Magda: .................. So... The venue has been settled. That leaves only the last... Hostess! Shatina: Yo! Magda! Magda: Miss Shatina! Shatina: I've seen it all. You've done so well. You are so wonderful! Magda: Ah ah ah ah...... My feet are off the ground...... Popular Waiter Carlos: Leader......! Shatina: What's up? Can't touch your girl? Popular Waiter Carlos: !!!! I...... I...... I have never announced my ownership of Miss Ellenstein. Shatina: Why are you talking so loud? Aren't you afraid she'll be sad when she hears it? Popular Waiter Carlos: .................. I don't mean that! Miss Ernstein, please... Please listen to my explanation...! Shatina: He is usually so calm. But he is so flustered now. Popular Waiter Carlos: Leader, please stop it...... Shatina: No, I want to tease you a little more. Popular Waiter Carlos: .................. Shatina: So Magda~ I have a little suggestion. Magda: Wwhat? Shatina: Carlos says that a hostess is needed for the tea party, right? Although the proposal of the tea party was put forward by me, I think you are the right hostess for it. Magda: What?!!? But I always did it according to the assumption that you would be the hostess. Shatina: Don't be silly. I don't know how to deal with guests. I can only chop people! Magda: ............ Shatina: Over the years as the leader of the corps, I've learned a very simple truth. those who are good at do what they are good at. So the hostess of the tea party should be you. These glories belong to you, right? Guys, am I right? Mercenaries dressed: Yes! Leader is right! Magda: ............ Mercenaries dressed: Magda! Magda! Magda! Magda: Uh... You are too enthusiastic!! Shatina: You are the one! Just take it. Magda: Whoa -- (being slapped on the shoulder!) Witty Servant Biggus: Miss Magda! Now that leader has said that, don't refuse! Magda: Why do you talk like a mercenary? Exclusive Attendant Ivan: People will interact with each other - Magda, the hostess, sounds very appropriate! Chief Butler Harson: Well, I think it's good. Popular Waiter Carlos: In fact, I have long beliieved that... Miss Ellenstein is the hostess. Shatina: Carlos! Unexpectedly, you have betrayed me! Popular Waiter Carlos: .........!?! I didn't mean that, leader! Shatina: Forget it, if it's Magda, I forgive you. Popular Waiter Carlos: ............ Magda: ............Guys...... Chief Butler Harson: Then there's the last thing left. Please choose one of us as your follower, Miss Magda. This follower will accompany you at the tea party. Magda: Oh... Indeed, I forgot. Every hostess will have a companion when she comes on stage. Chief Butler Harson: So, who do you want to choose? : Harson: : I just wanted to invite Mr. Harson to be the housekeeper of the tea party. But now it seems good.~ : Chief Butler Harson: Miss Ellenstein, you have done a very good job this time. Even I am amazed at it. You are a qualified lady. No one can hide your glory any more. So let me accompany you and let this legendary tea party open. : Biggus: : ? : Ivan: : Magda: I didn't expect Ivan to work so hard this time. He looks so energetic! : Exclusive Attendant Ivan: What?? Did you choose me? My God... Miss Magda, did you really choose me? : Magda: Right. What's wrong, Ivan? : Exclusive Attendant Ivan: Nothing... I'm just a little touched. I don't think I'll be popular. : Magda: Nonsense, you are really great. Come on! Cheer up! ......Yes! : Witty Servant Biggus: Time is coming! So let's welcome----- : Exclusive Attendant Ivan: The hostess of the legendary tea party----- : Carlos: : Magda: I was just trying to help Mr. Carlos, and it turned out that way before I knew it. : Popular Waiter Carlos: All this may be the so-called fate, Miss Ellenstein. All the applause and praise today belong to you. Time is up. Please raise your head and keep your chest straight. Go ahead. Carlos will be there for you. Go and accept your praise, my lady. Witty Servant Biggus: Time is coming! So let's welcome----- Exclusive Attendant Ivan: The hostess of the legendary tea party----- Popular Waiter Carlos: Miss Ellenstein!!! Story Chat 3 Magda: Wow... The tea party was great. Unlike in the past, the mercenaries were rude. But they were also able to act as servants. Mr. Harson, Mr. Carlos, Biggus and Ivan, you are so great! Miss Shatina is so excited that everyone can hear her wild laughter... Saying something like see the other side of our mercenary corps. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!. And hold one like this every year in the future. Carlos!...... Mr. Carlos was pale and said are you crazy? Mr. Carlos,...... Cheer up! Category:Ladies' Afternoon Tea Party Event Category:Event Quests